


Vengeance

by radioqueen



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Begging, M/M, Mind Control, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, Rape as revenge for previous rape, Size Kink, Victim Treated Like a Lover, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioqueen/pseuds/radioqueen
Summary: When Mark learns what Damien did to his sister, he decides to try out his new ability and give the mind manipulator a taste of his own medicine.





	Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plutonianshores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/gifts).



> I checked anonymously with the recip to make sure this didn't fall under the M/f rapist DNW. Hope you enjoy it, plutonianshores!

Mark was sitting on Damien’s chest when the latter came to. It wasn’t that Mark thought Damien was going to bolt; he just wanted Damien to experience what it felt like to have all the breath forced out of his lungs. He wanted Damien to panic.

“What happened?” Damien groaned. “Get off me…”

“No,” Mark said.

Damien’s half-closed eyes glared up at Mark, but his want was useless. Mark could feel it, but it was a question this time—a plea, not a demand.

“Mark, what—?” Damien struggled underneath Mark. “Shit, I can’t… why isn’t my ability working?”

Mark ignored him, not budging. “I’m going to ask you a question, Damien, and I want you to answer me honestly.”

“Fuck! Mark, get off me man…”

“Did you rape my sister?”

“What? Mark, I mean it! This is serious!”

“So am I, Damien. Did you rape Joan?”

“I…” Damien gave up his struggle. “What?”

“Don’t know how to be any clearer about this, buddy,” Mark snapped. “Did you use your mind control—or whatever you want to call your ability—on my sister and force her to have sex with you?” He unlocked Damien’s phone and shoved an incriminating photo under Damien’s nose. _“Did you rape Joan?_ ”

Damien grimaced. “Rape is such a strong word…”

“Damien.” Mark flexed his borrowed ability.

“I… may have had sex with her a few times.” Damien admitted. “God...dammit... this feels awful.”

“‘Sex’ implies she was completely free to say no.”

“She was!”

“Right.”

“I swear! She can resist when she wants to. Mostly.” Sweat was forming on Damien’s forehead. “I promise, I never did anything she didn’t want, deep down. You know how it is now. You can feel when someone wants something but is too afraid to ask for it. Can’t you?”

“And you’re telling me Joanie secretly _wanted_ you to fuck her?”

“Yeah! Yeah, exactly. I even forced her to tell me the truth, and she said she was attracted to me, 'in a hatefuck kind of way.' I swear to God, Mark, I always made sure she had a good time. She got off more than I did.”

“Oh, she did, did she?”

“Yeah, she did.” Damien stole a gulping breath. “I always went down on her for as long as it took.”

“A real gentleman.” Mark’s nostrils flared. “Did she cry?”

“Huh?”

“Did my sister cry when you raped her?”

“Jesus, Mark. When you put it like that—”

“Tell me,” Mark ordered. “Ugh, why isn’t it working? Tell me!”

“You’ve gotta actually want to know the answer for it to work.”

Mark closed his eyes. “Fine. I want you to be honest with me.”

He could feel Damien trembling, trying to hold out against him.

“Did Joan cry when you raped her?”

“Which time?” Damien asked, then winced. “Okay, fine! Yes, she cried sometimes. Mostly after a really good orgasm. But I swear, Mark, _I swear_ she could have resisted if she wanted to. It was just guilt!”

“Tell. Me. The truth.”

Damien clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, but he couldn’t keep Mark out for long. “Okay! Okay, I knew. I knew she couldn’t fully resist me but I just, I tried not to think about it. She was the first person I’d touched in _years_ , Mark. She was the first person who’s ever consistently resisted me. I got carried away when I realized she could say no, even if it was only some of the time.”

Mark was shaking so hard he had to leave the room. He locked himself in the bathroom, puked, and then ran a long shower. He could feel Damien in the other room, still but terrified. He didn’t want Damien to leave, so Damien just lay there on the floor, waiting anxiously for Mark to come back.

As Mark angrily lathered up his hair, he worked on his plan for revenge. It was sick and wrong, probably the sickest and wrongest thing Mark could imagine. But then, so was what Damien had done to Joanie.

He finally emerged, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Damien sat up.

“Mark—”

“Tell me everything,” Mark said. “Did you light candles? Put on music?”

“No candles,” Damien muttered. “But I… yeah, I made a playlist for her.”

“Is it on your phone?”

“Yes.”

“Let’s hear it.”

Damien retrieved his phone and, a moment later, turned music on. The first song was one Mark didn’t recognize, but he stuck the phone on the nightstand and let it play. It was moody, and the first few lyrics sounded appropriate enough—some self-absorbed guy complaining about a woman not being into him.

“Are you going to fuck me?” Damien asked apprehensively.

“Yeah,” Mark said. “I am.”

Damien shuddered. “Mark… please don’t. I feel really weird.”

“Relax. I can tell you want this. That’s how it works, right?”

“Seriously, Mark, _stop_.”

“Did Joan ever ask you to stop? Did you ever listen to her?”

Damien didn't answer. Mark threw his towel aside and stretched out on the hotel bed. He was getting hard purely from rage. He stroked himself, staring at Damien. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to go through with this, but it was too late to back out now.

Neither of them said anything for two tense minutes. Mark kept jerking himself off, closing his eyes to concentrate. Damien kept shifting around on the bed, fighting Mark’s want. He finally crawled up to Mark, who tipped his erection toward Damien's lips.

“Mark,” Damien whined. “Oh fuck, Mark, please...”

Unable to resist anymore, Damien engulfed Mark’s cock with his mouth. He bobbed his head like he’d been yearning to suck Mark off for months. His grunts of pleasure tickled as they vibrated from his lips. Mark knew his size was intimidating, and he stiffened just a little more at the fear in Damien’s eyes as he struggled to get his mouth around the shaft. They both knew Mark's cock was going to be deep in Damien's ass soon, and the mingled terror and lust radiating off Damien made it all the sweeter.

Mark enjoyed the blowjob for a while before pulling Damien up by his hair. He braced himself and said, “Tell me how you treated my sister when you forced her.”

“Fine." Damien sighed, wiping drool off his chin. "Like I said, I always went down on her until she came first. Then I would have her touch herself while I was inside her. I made her tell me if I was going too hard or fast, stuff like that. I wanted her to have a good time, so she did. And then, afterward, I would hold her while she cried because she felt guilty about enjoying it.”

“Did she ask you to leave her alone?”

“Yeah, but she didn’t mean it.”

“Oh, okay. Great. I’m glad you know her wants better than she does.”

“I’m telling you, she enjoyed it a lot more than you think.”

“I don’t care,” Mark said. “But everything you did to Joan, I’m going to do to you.”

Before Damien could protest, Mark willed him to scoot up the bed. Damien lay on top of Mark, his fingers frantically pushing down his dirty jeans and freeing the desperate erection he'd been concealing.

“Don’t worry.” Mark grasped Damien’s shaft. “I’ll go down on you as long as it takes. I’ll make sure you have at least one or two orgasms while I’m fucking your ass.”

He forced his tongue inside Damien’s mouth, jerking him with a fist that was just a little too tight. Damien trembled on top of Mark. He was subdued now, if not calm, because that was the way Mark wanted him. Mark didn’t want to know how Joan had reacted under similar duress; he didn’t even bother asking. He knew enough now to punish Damien.

“Why are you scared?” Mark demanded. “If you’re so sure Joan liked this, why won’t you? Or are you scared of something else? Never mind, don’t answer that. I don’t _care_ why you’re scared.”

He rolled Damien over and slithered down his body. His tongue snaked out to lick the underside of Damien's cock from balls to tip. Damien’s hands pushed him away, then just as abruptly pulled him back in.

“Oh god, Mark.” Damien's voice was a low rumble in his throat. "Holy shit, your fucking tongue..."

Mark kept working him over until Damien was tense and quivering, precariously on the edge of orgasm. There was no risk of Damien coming without permission, though; after all, Mark didn’t want him to. It was fun, in a sadistic sort of way, to hear Damien’s gasping and feel his thrashing and know he was waiting patiently for Mark to give him release.

“You want to get off?” Mark teased.

“Yes!” Damien pleaded.

“Not yet. Get on your hands and knees so I can fuck your ass first.”

Damien acted like he couldn’t obey fast enough. He was on his hands and knees faster than Mark could keep up. Mark shoved his damp towel underneath Damien's knees.

“In case you lose control,” Mark said.

“I won’t.”

"I believe that. Still." Mark knelt and spread Damien’s cheeks apart, lubing up his fingers with the cheap hotel conditioner.

“Check my bag,” Damien said. “I have condoms.”

"You do want this after all."

"No! Not like this. I thought maybe... look, just get the condoms, okay?"

“No, Damien,” Mark said firmly. “I saw the pictures. You didn’t wear a condom when you fucked Joan, which I know she never would have let you do of her own volition, so you don’t get that courtesy either.”

“But—”

Mark ignored him and slid his finger in, making Damien yelp. The way Damien kept oscillating between intense arousal and shaky apprehension was more of a turn-on to Mark than he felt wholly comfortable with.

Once Damien was easily taking two of Mark’s fingers up to the knuckles, Mark knelt on the bed and pressed the head of his dick against Damien’s well-lubricated asshole. He’d never had sex without a condom before, but he figured now was as good a time as any to start.

“Ow! I can’t… I can’t do this, Mark." Damien reached back, trying to stop Mark. "It’s really fucking big.”

Mark pushed Damien's hand away. “Shh, just breathe. I know you can take it.”

“Fuck!” Damien inhaled deeply.

Then, as he slowly exhaled, Mark pushed in.

“No! Ow, fuck!” Damien squirmed. “Mark! It fucking hurts!”

Mark rubbed Damien’s back. “Relax. It’s happening whether you fight it or not. You know you want my big cock in your asshole. You've wanted it this whole time. You don't just deserve to be punished and dominated; you want it. That's why you kidnapped me in the first place. This is exactly what you were hoping for all along.”

Damien offered a pathetic little sob, followed by a moan. Mark responded by pushing in balls deep.

“Ow, ow, goddammit!” Damien cried out, then a moment later sighed, “Oh… fuck, wow…”

They were instantly caught in a positive feedback loop. Damien's want fueled Mark's want, and vice versa until they were both in a frenzy. Mark sank into Damien's tight hole over and over again, and Damien frantically thrust back to meet him.

“Oh yeah, God yeah Mark… fuck me...”

“Yeah?” Mark lightly slapped Damien’s pale ass. “You like having my cock deep inside your ass? Tell me the truth.”

“I love taking your huge cock up my ass,” Damien panted. "It's so fucking big, Jesus. I never thought I could take something that big."

"Yeah, but you did. Your little ass opened right up for me."

"Fuck me hard, Mark. Please. I need it."

“Sure, Damien. Happy to.” Mark rode Damien hard and fast, his long fingernails digging into Damien’s hips. "Is that too hard? Too fast?"

"No! Harder, Mark. Faster. Please."

Mark did so. "Good boy."

"Ohhh. Yes, tell me I'm a good boy."

“You’re doing a great job,” Mark said. “I know my cock is a lot to take, but you’re taking it like a champ. I love seeing my cock stuffed into that tight asshole. You're being such a good boy for me, Damien.”

"Yes!"

"It feels good for you too, doesn't it?" Mark caressed the back of Damien's neck. "I bet you want to jack yourself off. I bet it would just take a couple of pumps. You're leaking precum all over the towel."

“Mark, please!" Damien whimpered. "Please, please, please.”

“Please what?”

“Please let me shoot my load.”

Damien’s face was red. Mark thought about letting Damien get off and then taking his time finishing while Damien was all sensitive and vulnerable, but that thought didn’t do anything for him.

“Nah,” Mark said. “Just keep up the good work.”

Damien snarled in frustration, drawing a smirk from Mark. He drew it out longer than he normally would have, just to torture Damien. When he was finally ready, he squeezed Damien's shoulder.

“Jerk yourself off,” Mark said. “Just make sure to finish on the towel.”

Damien groaned so loudly it drowned out the music, clenching hard around Mark’s dick as he came almost instantly. Mark sighed in pleasure, spurting his own heat as deep inside Damien as he could manage.

“Thanks for that, Damien.” Mark’s thick cock popped out of Damien’s ass, and he rested it between the slick cheeks.

Damien immediately fell prone on top of the towel and buried his face in the pillow, his back shaking with silent sobs.

"Why are you crying?" Mark asked coolly. "Feeling guilty? Must have been a really good orgasm."

"Fuck off," Damien said into the pillow.

Just to add a little insult to injury, Mark relaxed his muscles and let a hot stream of piss run over Damien’s back and ass. It trickled up his spine and down his reddened ass crack, soaking into the towel and the base of Damien's hair.

Damien raised his head enough to be heard properly. "What the  _fuck_ , man?! I never pissed on your fucking sister!"

"Thank God for that. I didn't think you had, though. That's just a little extra present from me." He turned off Damien's creepy stalker music, wiped himself off on Damien's T-shirt, and then cuddled up next to Damien in the wet bed.

"Leave," Damien sniffled. "Sleep in the other bed."

"I'm comfortable here." Mark kissed Damien's tense shoulders. "I'm just gonna hold you for a while. Sleep tight, Damien."

Mark shoved his conscience down one last time and dozed off to the sound of Damien's quiet weeping.


End file.
